In the art it is known to provide irons with heated sole plates where heating energy is provided by a thermostatically controlled electric element and the temperature of the sole plate is selected by a user to suit the nature of clothing to be ironed. It is additionally known to provide an iron with a water tank whereby water can be admitted from the water tank to outlets of the sole plate whereupon it vaporizes and issues as steam. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,619, entitled “Steam Iron,” describes a steam iron having a body, a water tank, a sole plate, and a controlled device, such as an electrical solenoid valve, operable to release water from the water tank through outlets of the sole plate. A heat sensor is used to continuously monitor the temperature of the sole plate and to provide an output signal that is used to control the controlled device whereby the amount of water admitted from the water tank to the sole plate will be in accordance with the temperature of the sole plate.
By way of further example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,092, entitled “Cordless Iron,” describes an iron body having a heatable sole plate. An electrically powered temperature sensor senses the temperature of the sole plate of the iron body and outputs a signal representative of that sensed temperature. An alarm device responsive to the signal outputted from the temperature sensor serves to indicate that the sensed temperature drops to or below a reference temperature.
Methods for manufacturing steam irons are also known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,218, entitled “Method Of Connecting A Housing Part And Water Tank Parts Of An Iron,” describes a method of connecting a housing part of an iron to a water tank of the iron. The water tank includes a top part and a bottom part that are connected through use of a watertight connection. An edge of the housing part, an edge of the top part of the water tank, and an edge of the bottom part of the water tank are then connected to each other in a single process step by means of mirror welding.
Yet further examples of irons and method for manufacturing the same may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,701, entitled “Automatic Standby Electric Iron,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,168, entitled “Retractable Cord Assembly,” EP Publication No. 1 008 687, entitled “Improved Iron,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,411, entitled “Electric Fabric Steaming Appliance Having A Detachable Sole Plate,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,922, entitled “Removable Steam Iron Sole Plate,” and U.S. Pat. No. D608,068, entitled “Electric Iron.”
For the sake of brevity of disclosure, each of these publications is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.